bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Akito
Akito was the wise and caring elder of Terra-Koro, as well as the rest of the Isle of Terra Nui, and a Turaga of Magma. He was also the constant advisor, mentor, and trainer of the Toa Terra. Akito was very learned, and was skilled in mathematics, astronomy, healing, philosophy, and cartography. Biography Kaiva Nui Akito was once a Ra-Matoran Koalite crafter on the island of Kaiva Nui. There he worked the hard precious metal into tools and weapons, operating alongside the resident Ta-Matoran Mask Makers to arm the local Matoran against the island's dangerous Rahi and other perils. Having heard legends of the great Toa that had once protected Kaiva Nui from evil, the young Akito always dreamt of becoming a hero himself someday. It was a complete surprise to him, therefore, when he received summons from Turaga Dume himself, who was interested in creating a team of new Toa on the Island City of Metru Nui, based on the dying wishes of a Toa who had himself been unable to distribute his ten Toa Stones to worthy candidates. Thus Akito journeyed to the City of Legends, where he made the acquaintainces of nine other Matoran who had been summoned for the same reason. Metru Nui Akito quickly made friends with the other chosen Matoran in his group, especially a young Tai-Matoran named Atemu, who became his closest confidant. He was transformed into the Toa Sāh of Magma at the Great Temple, and was subsequently tutored in the art of combat and the skills of harnessing his Elemental Power by none other than Dume. For many years the team of new Toa remained on Metru Nui, helping to keep the city safe and earning the respect of the Matoran inhabitants. Akito was elected deputy of the Toa Sah, with Atemu serving as leader. But when a distress signal from the distant island of Kemet Nui, sent by the reclusive Sisterhood of Het-hert, Akito was adamant that the Toa Sah intervene. Departing from Metru Nui, the entire team of Toa reached Kemet Nui to find it in the middle of an attack by a faction of primitive sentient species known as the Betshu. Kemet Nui On Kemet Nui, Akito and his team faced the arduous task of training the inexperienced Matoran villagers and the reclusive Sisters into a fighting force capable of defending their home of Tai-Koro against the Betshu. Although the Toa Sah did earn the trust of the Matoran, they struggled for many years against their enemy. When a mysterious being named Aso -- who claimed to be the Makuta of the Kemet Nui Dome -- appeared and offered her assistance to defeat the Betshu, Akito did not entirely trust her; but he stood by the decision of Atemu, who himself was wary of this new ally but felt that there was no viable alternative. With some help from Aso, the Toa Sah were finally able to confront "The Scourge of Kemet Nui", Āpep, and defeat this nemesis by imprisoning him behind a Toa Seal of solid Protodermis. ''Fractured'' | The Coming of the Neţeru Following the defeat of Apep, the Betshu vanished beneath the sands of Kemet Nui, and the villagers of Tai-Koro hailed the Toa Sah as heroes. For many years they remained on the now-peaceful island, but as time went on, many of the team members questioned their duty to protect a place that was no longer threatened. Most of them left for various faraway islands, feeling that the Great Spirit had called them to become leaders elsewhere. But Akito felt that it was his obligation to remain on Kemet Nui and honor Atemu's wishes, as his leader had become enchanted with the island and did not want to leave. Likewise, after the Toa Sah of Insects, Kheperå, decided to remain on the nearby Isle of Punt Nui after marshalling its Matoran to defeat the Vorukan menace there, Akito allowed him to go. Soon only Atemu and Akito remained on Kemet Nui. The Toa Sah of Magma himself experienced a vision in which Mata Nui chose him to lead an island paradise called Terra Nui in the adjacent dome. Although he felt heartbroken to have to leave Atemu, his friend assured him that they would meet again in the future. Bidding farewell to the grateful Sisterhood and the Matoran of Tai-Koro, Akito consented to face his destiny. Terra Nui When Akito reached the Isle of Terra Nui, he discovered a land that had never known the presence of Toa or Turaga. In its millennia of habitation by Matoran, the island had never been threatened by forces that required the intervention of Toa to stop, and the villagers had been able to deal with all problematic Rahi by banding together. Although the inhabitants of Terra-Koro had heard stories of the fabled Toa before, their relative isolation from the rest of the Matoran Universe meant that they were completely surprised to see the tall newcomer arrive on their shores. At first Akito was regarded with a bit of suspicion by the village elders, who did not buy his tale of being summoned by Mata Nui to lead the island. However, when Akito proved his generosity and knowledge by fending off a marauding Tyrannarahk and preventing a Muudabok stampede, the Matoran were quick to accept him. In time, Akito grew to be beloved by the villagers, who he instructed in knowledge ranging from astronomy and crafting to ship-building and map-making. Under Akito's leadership, Terra Nui entered a golden age of peace and prosperity. In time, he felt that his life would best be spent serving others as an elder and teacher, so he gave up his Toa Power to create eight Toa Stones, which he scattered across the island to be found when the time was right. Not long after he became a Turaga Sāh, he met Hakeahu, a titan sent to Terra Nui by the Order of Mata Nui to protect it in the event of an attack by the Brotherhood of Makuta. The two became firm friends and remained so until Hakeahu's death in the Battle of Terra Nui. Several centuries after he became a Turaga Sāh, Atemu visited Terra Nui to see Akito again. The Turaga of Plasma brought with him a hand-carved statue of Mata Nui, which he instructed his friend to take care of. Although Atemu only stayed on the island a short time before departing to investigate the arrival of the Toa Neţeru on Kemet Nui, Akito made sure to keep the statue safe afterward. However, while in fact the Kanohi Zlinj rested on the face of this Mata Nui statue, the elder of Terra Nui believed that it lay deep beneath the earth in a Collosorahk tunnel, although this green replica would later be identified as a false mask. When an amnesia-suffering Droyd calling himself "The Green One" arrived on Terra Nui, Akito was hospitable to him, providing the little being with supplies to build a treehouse in the Johmai Jungle. Later, when the Green One established communications with the Acko, Akito made himself known to the sentient lizards and greatly impressed them with his powers of magma. Castaway Many years after he became a Turaga, series of intense tropical storms engulfed Terra Nui, which Akito was powerless to stop. However, after he gave a treasure map to two young Matoran named Chompshi and Vrael, the pair succeeded in finding two of the hidden Toa Stones and activated them, transforming into the first Toa Terra. Akito quickly trained them in how to use their powers, and Chompshi and Vrael managed to calm the storms and save Terra-Koro. ''The Power Within Akito learned of the arrival of "The Dark Lord" and his team immediately after they landed on Terra Nui. Once Hakeahu found the six remaining Toa Stones that Akito had created, the Turaga of Magma helped to choose which six Matoran were destined to become Toa Terra, and watched over the village during and after the destruction of the Drone army legions sent there. When the Dark Hunters led by Keeramak arrived at Terra-Koro and eliminated the last Drone forces patrolling it, Akito shrewdly gave them the location of the Sharaku Stronghold, so that they might unwittingly aid the Toa Terra in defeating the invaders. Despite the fact that he hadn't fought in several thousand years, Akito participated in both defenses of Terra-Koro. In the final battle at the village, he even destroyed Drone Captain Zeta by shooting it in the head with his Laser Crossbow. Akito greatly lamented the death of Hakeahu, but he was comforted by the fact that the Mask of Nature had been found and that Terra Nui had been delivered from evil. To commemorate the brave actions of the titan and all who had died to protect the island, he organized a yearly day of remembrance which he called the Festival of Diamonds. The Strength Unbound Forty years later, after the annual Festival of Diamonds, Akito decided to return to Kemet Nui to visit his old teammate Atemu. However, he and the Toa Terra crashed their vessel, named after Hakeahu, onto the Isle of Punt Nui. Since Akito had been on Punt Nui before, he led the Toa to Pe-Koro, where he believed Khepera still resided. The Chronicler Senko informed Akito and his party that Khepera had been swept out to sea long ago, but that the Matoran would still help the stranded Toa and Turaga get to Kemet Nui on one condition -- that the heroes would help them fight the resurgent Vorukan. Akito agreed, and helped to monitor the construction of the raft by the Matoran of Pe-Koro, while the Toa Terra scoped out Aso's Citadel. To liberate Punt Nui, Akito spearheaded an attack on the Citadel by the Toa Terra, who were assisted by the Matoran fighters. The Turaga of Magma fought Aso in her throne room while Chompshi and Vrael took on her Regent Ballom. In the aftermath of the Citadel's collapse, Senko then gave the new raft, the ''Hakeahu II, to Akito and his company as a token of his village's gratitude. ''The Balance Reborn A few days passed before the ''Hakeahu II made its way to Kemet Nui. Akito directed his team up the River Hāpi to reach the Dahkla Oasis, where they could stop to replenish their food and water supplies before heading to Tai-Koro. However, the raft capsized while trying to cross the dangerous rapids of the swollen river, and Akito was knocked unconscious along with the Toa Terra in the maelstrom. He was rescued by the Toa Septiu Auset and Anpu, and joyfully discovered that Turaga Atemu was at the Oasis as well. However, when Atemu told the Toa Terra of the plight of the Matoran, who had been imprisoned underground by Apep after he conquered Tai-Koro, Akito vowed to help his fellow Turaga Sah and the Toa Septiu free Kemet Nui once more. Akito remained behind at the Oasis along with Atemu and Nekhebet while the Toa Septiu and Toa Terra found the hidden Vatuka, Xcavator T7, and Stryda T8 and used them to liberate the captured Matoran. The Turaga of Magma then used his mask's capabilities to devise an elaborate plan to retake the village, which he and Atemu implemented while they remained at the Oasis. Once Tai-Koro was safely in the Toa and Matoran's hands, the two Turaga returned to their home, and Akito took up temporary residence in Atemu's house along with the rescued Pelekuā. When Tekhtekh defected to the Betshu, Akito, Atemu, and Pelekuāmade preparations to defend the village from a troglodyte assault, going so far as to say their final words to each other before they entered battle. Once the two Atukam emerged, Akito confronted Aso while Atemu fought Apep. Unfortunately for the elder of Terra Nui, when Apep mortally wounded Atemu with a bolt from Tekhtekh, Akito felt compelled to take revenge by attacking Aso. This attempt was ill-fated, for the Queen of the Betshu shot him with a blast of energy from her chest that would prove fatal. His life-force ebbing away, Akito was unable to see Chompshi and Vrael sacrifice their powers to trap Aso, or the Toa Terra and Toa Septiu combine their elements to create a double Toa Seal around both Atukam and Tekhtekh. But he was able to address his pupils with his dying words, and as a final action give Sutekh his laser crossbow to keep. The fearless Turaga of Magma was symbolically buried in the small cemetery behind the Great Philae Temple alongside Atemu and Kheperå, where he was honored by all who had fought alongside him. His remains were taken back to Terra Nui on a new raft built by the Matoran of Punt Nui, where they were interred in Terra-Koro, the village that had become his home. All of Terra Nui mourned his death. Abilities & Traits As a crafter, Akito was enamored with sharpshooting and practiced constantly in his spare time with a Kanoka disk launcher. He was able to hone his skills to be deadly accurate with a projectile weapon, which would serve him well as a Toa. As the Toa Sāh of Magma, Akito was known for being very patient and measured. He was chosen to be Atemu's second-in-command for his levelheadedness and his practicality in settling disputes among his team members. As his best friend, Atemu always made sure to hear Akito's say before acting. While he could normally keep his cool and analyze every aspect of a situation before acting, thanks to his mask, Akito was known to be rash in situations of extreme duress. In particular, his grief over Atemu's severe injuries was what prompted him to attack Aso in the face of certain death, something he never would have done normally. His use of his Elemental Power granted him the skills to create molten lava, balls of magma that could harden at will, and huge eruptions of fiery earth. Even as a Turaga Sāh, Akito still retained some aspect of magma powers, which he could use in conjunction with his weapons. Mask & Tools While a Matoran, Akito often used a blowtorch, hammer, and chisels to weld and shape Koalite. While a Toa, Akito carried a Fire Spear that he used to launch magma. However, his primary weapon was a a custom-built laser crossbow that he built from scratch while training on Metru Nui. This weapon was known to never miss a target, due to Akito's superior sniping skills, and is said to have slain thousands of Betshu. Because of its hefty weight and immense bowstring tension, Akito and Sutekh were the only beings known to be capable of drawing the weapon, since they understood the minute details of its construction. Akito wore the Kanohi Zalmex, Great Mask of Intellect, which allowed him to evaluate and solve complex problems, create elaborate and often foolproof plans, formulate an enemy's weaknesses, and unravel hidden codes or messages. The abilities of this mask allowed him to mastermind the assault on the Sharaku Stronghold, the raid on Aso's Citadel, the successful liberation of the imprisoned Matoran of Kemet Nui, and the recapture of Tai-Koro. As a Turaga, he still wore a Kanohi Zalmex, Noble Mask of Intellect, which assisted him in deciphering intricate puzzles, and he carried a Fire Staff as his Badge of Office. Akito continued to occasionally use his crossbow as well. Quotes Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. *Akito's laser crossbow is modeled after a weapon created by BZPower member Seranikai. *Akito modified his Kanohi Zalmex to have an extendable lens fitted over his dominant right eye, which gave him X-ray vision and farsight. Because of this, his mask resembled an Akaku. Appearances *''Fractured'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Coming of the Neţeru'' (Mentioned Only) *''Castaway'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' *''The Balance Reborn'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ra-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Zalmex Wearers Category:Ballom Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Kohila